gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Mobile
Super Smash Bros. Mobile is an idea for an RPG for smartphones. Suggestions for playable characters and enemies are welcome. =Playable characters= Nintendo Mario *Mario; Fire Mario; Wedding Mario; Builder Mario; Dr. Mario *Luigi; Ice Luigi; Mr. L *Bowser; Dry Bowser *Peach *Rosalina & Luma; Cosmic spirit *Bowser Jr.; Larry; Ludwig; Roy; Morton; Wendy; Iggy; Lemmy *Daisy *Piranha plant; Petey Piranha *Toad; Captain Toad; Toadette Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *King K. Rool; Captain; Baron *Dixie Kong *Kiddy Kong *Candy Kong Zelda *Link; Tunic of thw wild; OoT Link; Young Link; Toon Link; TP Link; Flamebreaker; Zora armor; Fierce Deity Link *Zelda; Oot Zelda; TP Zelda; Shiek; Tetra *Ganondorf; TP; Ganon *Rito; Tepa *Goron; Darmani; Yunobo *Zora; Mikau; Sidon *Gerudo; Reju Metroid *Samus; Zero Suit Samus; P.E.D. Suit *Rideley; Meta Ridley; Omega Ridley *Dark Samus; Metroid Prime Yoshi *Yoshi; Wool Kirby *Kirby; Ultra Sword, Monster Flare; Flare Beam; Snow Bowl; Grand Hammer *Meta Knight; Mecha Knight *King Dedede; Masked; Buff *Bandana Waddle Dee; Waddle Doo; Parasol Starfox *Fox *Falco *Wolf *Slippy *Krystal *Peppy Pokemon *Pikachu; Pikachu Libre; Pichu; notch Ear Pichu; Raichu; Alolan Raichu *Jigglypuff; Iggpybuff; Wigglytuff *Mewtwo; Mega Y; Mega X *Ivysaur; Bulbasaur; Venusaur; Mega *Charizard; Charmander; Charmeleon; Mega X; Mega Y *Squirttle; Warturtle; Blastoise; Mega *Lucario; Riolu; Mega *Greninja; Froakie; Frogadier; Ash Greninja *Incenaroar; Litten; Torracat F-Zero *Captain Falcon; Berserker *Black Shadow Earthbound/Mother *Ness *Lucas *Jeff *Paula *Poo *Kumatora *Ninten *Masked man; Clause Ice Climbers *Popo; Nana Fire Emblem *Marth; Mystery of the Emblem; Hero King *Roy; The Binding Blade; Brave *Ike; Radiant Dawn; Vanguard *Lucina; "Marth"; Great Lord *Robin; Female; Grandmaster Male; Grandmaster Female *Corrin; Female; Hoshido Noble Male; Nohr Noble Female *Chrom; Great Lord *Eirika; Graceful Resolve *Anna (Heroes); Awakening; Fates *Black Knight; Zelgius/Marshal Game & Watch *Mr. Game & Watch Kid Icarus *Pit; Classic; Three Sacred Treasures *Palutena *Dark Pit *Magnus Wario *Wario; Classic; Wario Man *Waluigi; Tennis Aces *Mona; Twisted!; Touched!; Smooth Moves; Snapped!; D.I.Y.; Game & Wario; Gold Pikmin *Olimar; Alph R.O.B. *R.O.B. Animal crossing *Vilager; Female *Isbelle; Winter *Tom Nook *Resetti Wii Fit *Wii Fit Trainer; Male Punch Out *Little Mac; Track suit; Wire frame; Giga *King Hippo; Title Defense *Doc Louis Xenoblade *Shulk *Mecha Fiora; Fiora *Rex; Aegis Armor *Pyra; Mythra; Pneuma *Elma Duck Hunt *Duck Hunt Mii *Mii Brawler *Mii Swordfighter *Mii Gunner Splatoon *Inkling; Male Capcom Mega Man *Mega Man; Super adapter; X; Voulnut; Trigger; Megaman.exe; Falzar beast out; Gregar Beast out; SF Mega Man; Tribe King; Over-1; OVER-10 *Zero; Black Armor; MMZ; Vent ZX; Aile ZX *Proto Man *Bass *Roll *Tron Bonne (Gustaff) Street Fighter *Ryu; Evil Ryu *Ken; Violent Ken *Chun-Li *M. Bison *Guile *Zangief *Akuma; Oni Devil May Cry *Dante; Devil Trigger; DMC Monster Hunter *Monster Hunter Sega Sonic *Sonic; Classic; Super Sonic; Werehog; Darkspine; Excalibur; Boom *Tails; Super; Ali Baba; Blacksmith; Boom *Knuckles; Super; Sinbad; Gawain; Boom *Amy; Classic; Gawain; Boom *Shadow; Super; Lancelot; Boom *Silver; Super; Galahad *Blaze; Burning; Percival *Vector *Rouge *Eggman; Boom Bayonetta *Bayonetta; Classic Virtua Fighter *Akira; Virtua Fighter 1 Square-Enix Final Fantasy *Cloud; Advent Children *Sephiroth; One Winnged Angel *Cid *Aerith *Squall; Seed Uniform *Tidus *Fighter; Knight Kingdom Hearts *Sora; Valor form; Wisdom form; Master form; Final form; Limit form *Riku *Kairi *Xehanort; Ansem; Xenmas; No Heart Dragon Quest *Captain of the Guard *Yangus *Jessica *Angelo Namco Bandai Pac-Man *Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man Tekken *Jin; Devil Jin *Heihatchi Tales *Lloyd *Cress *Sorey; Fire Armitization; Water Armitization *Rose; Earth Armitizationl Wind Armitization *Heldalf; Armitized Soul Calibur *Nightmare; Segfried *Mitsurugi Konami Metal Gear *Snake; Pliskin; Old *Gray Fox *Raiden Castlevania *Simon; Chronicles *Richter; Symphony of the Night *Trevor *Alucard *Sypha *Grant *Maria *Cornell *Dracula Bomberman *Bomberman Other Persona *Joker *Composed Boy *Boy with Earphones Shantae *Shantae =Enemy characters= *Hammer Bro. *Klaptrap *Deku Shrub *Metroid *Knuckle Joe *Munchlax *Starman *Polar Bear *Soldier *Eggplant Wizard *Snagret *Octoling *Sniper Joe *Rathian *Grounder *Chocobo *Heartless *Slime *Ghost *Lizardman *Zombie *Jack-O-Frost Category:Video Games Category:Games